Recon CS-6
The Recon CS-6 is a "build-your-own" clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2008 under the N-Strike license. It is a manually cycled and magazine fed slide action blaster. The Recon CS-6 is usually disliked in modifying communities due to its reverse plunger; this makes it cheaper to make, but makes the blaster not as powerful as it could be. There are different packaged versions of the Recon. The regular box has the blaster, a six dart clip and six Streamline Darts. The other package comes with thirty-six darts instead of six. Features The Recon CS-6 comes with four interchangeable parts: *Light beam unit *Recon barrel extension *Flip-up sight *Recon shoulder stock It has room for an extra dart in the handle and the stock can hold an extra clip. There is one tactical rail on top of the blaster's cocking device. The barrel extension has two tactical rails and the light beam unit has one as well. Details The Recon CS-6 is made with the reverse plunger system and therefore has more occasional misfires. The Recon shoots farther when the barrel extension is removed, although this decreases accuracy slightly. Ever since Hasbro added a black dampener over the plunger, the blaster's range and power went down. It uses spring-power to fire. When it is cocked, the dart is put in the chamber. When the trigger is pulled, the spring releases, shooting the dart at distances of only about twenty-five to thirty feet without modification. The tactical rail placed on the loading mechanism has a flaw when used with an aiming attachment, specifically scopes. The scope must be pulled back when reloading, meaning that the user must stop aiming to arm the weapon, then aim again. Color schemes This blaster has a variety of color schemes: *Standard (yellow/black/orange) *Crimson Strike *Clear *Sonic *Gear Up Review Range - 7/10 - This blaster's range is about average, firing around thirty to forty feet when level. Accuracy - 10/10 - The blaster has above average accuracy and it is boosted by a good rate of fire which enhances the chance of hitting a target. Reliability - 6/10 - Jams occur when the Recon's priming mechanism is prematurely pulled forward. Note that the faster the blaster is fired, the greater the chance of jamming. To avoid jamming, this blaster should be cocked in a steady motion and rhythm. Rate - 5/10 - The blaster fires at around one dart every two seconds. It is possible to fire one dart every second, but this risks jamming the blaster and wrecking darts. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster with its shoulder stock can hold thirteen darts. The thirteenth dart is held in the spare dart area inside the handle. General - 6.8/10 - The Recon is a an average blaster for new users to Nerf. It comes with lots of attachments and is easy to customize, which is possibly its only special trait. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Recon commercial. *In 2009, the original Recon CS-6 was recalled because a small hand could get caught in the plunger, causing skin to rip. Over nine thousand units were recalled. The problem was fixed and a new Recon CS-6 was put back on the market, albeit less powerful in stock form. *The stock is interchangeable with the Raider CS-35's stock unless the blaster has a pre-recall plunger. *The older version has a longer plunger tube, whereas the newer version has a smaller tube due to a recall concerning the exposed plunger pinching skin. Nerf developed covers for these Recons. Since pre-recall plunger tubes were larger and longer, this explains why they are incompatible with the Raider CS-35's stock. *It is sold in the UK for about 22.00 GBP. Poll Do you have the Recon CS-6? Yes No Category:Nerf blasters Category:N-Strike Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters